<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marya Morevna by Repeatinglitanies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787457">Marya Morevna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies'>Repeatinglitanies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Handler offered him a job and a way out of the hellhole that was the Apocalypse, Five had thought it would take him years to figure out what caused the end of the world as he knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marya Morevna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Handler offered him a job and a way out of the hellhole that was the Apocalypse, Five had thought it would take him years to figure out what caused the end of the world as he knew it.</p><p>But Life seemed to have a way of reminding Five of how he didn’t know much of anything.</p><p>Because he got his answer on the very first day of training.</p><p>Five expected a boring day of being inducted into Commission policy and procedure as well as its mission and vision. In short, he prepared to have his time wasted. It never ceased to amaze Five how something he could figure out in a span of five minutes could somehow extend into a full day.</p><p>But he knew better than to be the sole voice of dissent in an organisation. He had experience being part of one via the Umbrella Academy. Leave it to the old man to make what should have been a family into nothing more than a bunch of people that happened to live in the same roof and occasionally worked together to complete some task that the old man deemed to be a stepping stone to “saving the world.”</p><p>Having grown up in a competitive environment, Five did not shy from making his thoughts known. Neither did he hold back when he found a course of action questionable or illogical. And if a rule didn’t suit him, he’d just break it. Consequences be damned.</p><p>Of course, that hadn’t end well for him the last time. </p><p>He thought he was ready to time travel. The old man didn’t. At the time, Five considered himself above giving his adoptive father the middle finger. But in a household that revolved around the old man’s wishes, Five certainly gave Reginald Hargreeves the equivalent of one by rushing out of the house and jumping out of the old man’s temporal reach.</p><p>He would never forget how good that had felt. It seemed so much worth it on the first few jumps. At thirteen, he imagined making the old man eat his words when he got back. Or at the very least, render Reginald Hargreeves speechless by going beyond his limited assessment of Five’s capabilities. That way, everyone in that house will know what Five had always known from the start. That he was better than them. That he was the best.</p><p>But then he found himself stuck at the worst possible time and the worst possible place. When once he dreamt of the day he’d leave the house to go to college, never see the old man and most of his siblings (Vanya was coming with him, after all) again, now he missed them.</p><p>Where once he only wanted peace and quiet to work on his numbers, he now actually longed to hear Luther and Diego fighting or Vanya’s novice attempt at playing the violin. Now he lived in a world of silence with only his thoughts for company. And to his surprise, he found that he didn’t like it.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find out what happened to most of his siblings. Luther, Diego, Allison and Klaus were all grown up when he found their bodies. And they weren’t wearing uniforms. That meant they weren’t under Dad’s thumb anymore. That, or Dad died. </p><p>Or a combination of both. Their corpses weren’t far from each other. So he could only assume that they were together when the end of the world happened. And the rubble they were buried on was ground zero for whatever destroyed the world.</p><p>Five never did find out what happened to Ben or Vanya. But as he never met a single soul in the decades he eked out a meagre existence in the Apocalypse, it was safe to assume they were dead.</p><p>And Five was partially to blame. </p><p>If he had listened to the old man, cast aside his ego and stayed put, Five could have been there to help. He might have done something to stop this. </p><p>But because he ran away, Five had been spared from the end of all existence to be left all alone to face a totally different kind of existence.</p><p>Sometimes, when he allowed alcohol and self-pity to get the better of him, Five would let himself believe that he deserved this punishment. To be the only one left alive, to suddenly be left by himself when he had never been alone for the first thirteen years of his life was certainly a kind of hell.</p><p>At the very least, he should have been there for Vanya, who would certainly be all alone in that house without him to remind the others that she existed.</p><p>Five tried not to think about her. Because thoughts of what might have happened to her would inevitably distract him. Most of the time, to the point wherein he’d forget to work.</p><p>It was easier said than done. </p><p>But Five was a survivor and a pragmatist. So every time he thought about her (or any of their other siblings for that matter), he would promise (himself or her, he didn’t know anymore) that he’d go back. He would go back in time, find out what caused the Apocalypse and stop it by whatever means necessary.</p><p>And as his first day of training would have it, he found that the harbinger of destruction was not a what, but a who.</p><p>Everyone in the Commission knew the Handler to be the de facto head of the Organization. Just as everyone knew that she got to where she was and kept her position through Marya Morevna.</p><p>White hair, white eyes, white skin and white attire. Anyone would recognise Marya Morevna at a glance. And no one dared to look her in the eyes. </p><p>She was the Handler’s most powerful weapon, the reason why previous attempts at unseating the Handler ended in resounding failure and collective decapitations (at a single gesture). When the Commission needed a natural disaster manufactured or a mass extinction event, Marya Morevna was the one brought in to complete the mission. </p><p>It should have been comical how a petite woman could have been blessed with so much power and instilled so much fear in men several sizes larger than her.</p><p>If he hadn’t known who and what she was, Five would have just written her off as a sullen, creepy and ghostly looking woman. Relatively harmless (though a little unnerving) and best left to her own devices.</p><p>But knowing what she was capable of and what she had done or will do to billions of people, to his family, Five hated her. He plotted her murder almost the second after he learned of her existence. </p><p>But even had there been an infinitesimal chance Marya wasn’t the one responsible for the end of Five’s world and the death of his family, it would have still been imperative to kill her off. Given how Five’s mission was the very opposite of what the Commission stood for, the Handler would have eventually sent Marya Morevna to deal with him once Five decided that he had enough of being a good Commission lackey.</p><p>So he observed her every chance he got. </p><p>She always had an entourage trailing after her, making her seem like a queen being attended by a full court. But she barely spoke. And even if she did, it was never directed at the people following her and waiting on her hand and foot.</p><p>And wait on her they did. Because how else to explain how her attire, from her dress shirts, her slacks and even her shoes stayed an immaculate white?</p><p>Strangely enough though, Marya Morevna seemed lonely despite never being alone.</p><p>If that observation somehow elicited a minuscule amount of pity from him, Five chose to ignore it. Marya was the enemy. Without her, the Handler would have to deal with other rivals who wanted her seat and would definitely be too preoccupied with them to deal with a rogue agent who found his way back in time to stop the end of the world. At least that’s the best case scenario.</p><p>But how to assassinate the Commission’s greatest weapon and get away with it long enough to escape?</p><p>Genius that he is, he found a way.</p><p>Marya may be powerful. But she still had her vulnerabilities. For one thing, she still had to sleep. </p><p>Her quarters were a well-guarded secret. But Five managed to find out where it is. It had top notch security systems and guards that would prove to be an almost impossible obstacle to overcome. But that was all right, Five grew up mastering the ability to get from point A to point C without having to go through point B.</p><p>And he had trained himself to be quiet. </p><p>Though she didn’t deserve it given how violently she ended billions of lives, Marya will die in her sleep.</p><p>It was supposed to be a fool proof plan. </p><p>Five had studied the layout of her quarters, knew that there won’t be any cameras inside her bedroom, knew that her attendants knew better than to wake her, that they were trained only to keep people out and away from her but will not, under any circumstance interfere inside her most private rooms.</p><p>So with the utmost confidence, he materialised in her bedroom, gun at the ready. He stepped closer to where she lay, wanting to be sure he shot her at point blank range and further ensuring that his target did not survive the night.</p><p>He prepared himself for a slumbering Marya Morevna, decked in pure white pyjamas or a night gown. </p><p>But Five wasn’t prepared for her to sleep in the nude. Without even a blanket to cover her.</p><p>He also wasn’t prepared for her to open her eyes as soon as he took his first step in her room.</p><p>For a split second, Five braced himself for obliteration. But moments passed. He looked at her. She looked at him.</p><p>And she smiled. A radiant smile that made her striking, beautiful even. It almost made him forget what he was there for.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>But if Five was going to die there, he would do so fighting. He disappeared. And then reappeared behind her, gun ready to fire and aimed directly at her head.</p><p>In less than a second, she should have been dead.</p><p>But her powers were faster. </p><p>In no time at all, he was pinned on her bed. Immobilized. His gun swatted away like a pesky fly. It didn’t even go off by accident as it landed on the floor.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>Had she known he was planning to kill her from the very beginning? </p><p>“I could hear your heartbeat a mile away. You’ve been watching me for some time now. But what you didn’t know was that I’ve been watching you.”</p><p>Five had no patience for exposition. If she was going to kill him, he’d like her to get it over with already. There was nothing worse than being told the excruciating details of his failure.</p><p>“Enough! Kill me and be done with it!”</p><p>Marya cocked her head to one side. </p><p>“I don’t want to kill you, Number Five.”</p><p>She said that as she popped the buttons out of his shirt. Of course, she wanted to torture him. Make him wish he was dead. Find out how much he learned about her. And then when it stopped being fun and she got everything, that was when she would killed him.</p><p>How could he have miscalculated this badly? </p><p>The part of him that had remained as that thirteen year old boy who found himself all alone at the end of the world wanted to cry out in frustration.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything. Torturing me would be a waste of time.”</p><p>Marya only gave a gentle smile that he wanted to wipe off her face. Five had never hated anyone more than he hated her now.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, Five. Don’t you see?”</p><p>The hand on his chest made its way downwards. And at first, Five couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Until, that is, she undid his belt, divested him of his pants, and then his underwear.</p><p>Her hand was cold as it encircled him. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it as she tugged, pulled and kissed the tip.</p><p>No. He was supposed to hate her. He shouldn’t let her bring out any type of reaction from him. But then she put him in her mouth, let him go as deep as what he imagined to be the back of her throat.</p><p>Before he knew it, she was swallowing the fluid that had erupted from him.</p><p>Five never felt so warm in his life. So when her lithe cool body straddled his and made contact, Five’s body betrayed him and welcomed her soothing temperature. </p><p>He shouldn’t still be hard. But she knew exactly how to arouse him. She made sure he was propped up at an angle to witness how that tight, warm place between her legs took him inside her. And to see how it appeared and disappeared as she rode him to both their climaxes.</p><p>When they were both sated, she let him go. She even let him take his gun.</p><p>It was back to the drawing board for him. She may have been the first (and thus the best) fuck of his life. But he still despised her. Five hadn’t given up on killing her.</p><p>He made sure to give her his most menacing glare as he jumped away from her quarters. </p><p>It would be a long time before he’d make another attempt at Marya again though. Loathe as he was to admit it, he feared that he might have liked the consequence of failing for too much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>